Wheels are frequently bent or distorted out of shape as a result of an accident, or as a result of encountering a pothole in a road surface. Unless the bend is removed, uneven tire wear, vibration, air loss and/or bearing and suspension fatigue of the vehicle will most likely occur. Many wheels are formed of metals which are comprised of pressed steel and/or alloys (e.g., aluminum, titanium, etc.).
Numerous devices and machines are known for straightening the deformed wheel. Examples of such machines are described in U.S. Pat. No 2,767,764, U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,927 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,780. Most of the conventional machines used for this purpose employ a hydraulic press as a means for exerting forces against the surface of the wheel that possess the deformed condition.
Although such forces accomplish their intended purpose, they have a tendency of rupturing the wheel's surface. This rupturing may be particularly noticed on lightweight automotive wheels, such as those comprised of the aluminum alloys.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a present need for an improved apparatus, as well as a method, which can successfully straighten bent or otherwise damaged wheels. Such an improved apparatus and/or process must be able to repair a damaged wheel while reducing the degree of damage imparted onto the wheel's surface, as well as reducing the degree of damage imparted onto the wheel's structural integrity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for straightening and/or repairing damaged wheels without adversely affecting the wheel's surface or its structural integrity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wheel straightening machine, and a method for using the same, that are particularly suited for straightening and/or repairing lightweight metal alloy wheels.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for straightening and/or repairing all types of wheels, as well as a method for operating such an apparatus, that may be performed in a manual, semi-automatic or automatic manner.